1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile having a deceleration element disposed at its rear end so as to reduce its velocity. This deceleration element unfolds during the projectile's flight and is composed of a woven fabric or plastic sheeting.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
German Patent No. 3,127,071 discloses a projectile with a deceleration element. The deceleration element disclosed is provided to reduce velocity, as well as stabilize the projectile and has sails which unfold and are disposed between inflatable hoses. During flight, the hose-type arms are blown up by a gas generator and are arranged so that the blowing action enables the arms to be pivoted against the direction of flight. This further dampens the impact of the projectile on the ground. This dampening of the impact is particularly necessary for droppable mines.
The known deceleration elements have the drawback that they are expensive because they must have their own gas generator. Moreover, the rigidity of the hose-type arms is not of the type required for spin stabilized projectiles.
Finally, the prior art deceleration element takes up a relatively large amount of space in its folded state, particularly in view of the need to accommodate the hose-type arms.